


[SOLO] Symbolic Sibling

by BeesKneesandNoodles



Category: RWBY
Genre: Healer!Whitley, I just really love whitley okay, Siblingry, huntsman!whitley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKneesandNoodles/pseuds/BeesKneesandNoodles
Summary: V8 Spoilers: Chapter 8, DarkWhitley is tending to Nora post-attack. Nora's curious about what he's drawing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	[SOLO] Symbolic Sibling

Whitley was sat by Nora’s side, scribbling on a paper. It wasn’t but 5 minutes after the attack. He kept erasing and redrawing, reworking, and remaking. It wasn’t ever quite good enough.

Nora seemed to be waking up again. She looked over at him, groaning a little. Whitely’s pencil and paper were immediately forgotten in favor of checking her vitals (something Klein taught him). 

“Are you okay? Stupid question. Okay, let’s try that again: Can you speak?”

Nora groaned and rolled her eyes. “Of course I can speak,” She rasped. Whitley sighed with relief. He retrieved his pencil and paper, scratching away.

A few minutes later, Nora finally spoke up again.

“...What’re you drawing?”

Click. Oh, she must’ve been on her scroll.

“Nothing.” 

He could practically feel the doubt.

“You can tell me. I won’t tell a soul.”

That got Whitley’s attention. 

“It’s… it’s not that no one can know, it’s just… I don’t want anyone to see it before it’s perfect.”

He turned more towards Nora, able to see the mildly amused look on her pale face.

“Then no one will ever see it. I know you Schnees well enough to know you’ll never think it’s perfect.”

Whitley huffed and slid the paper to Nora, hiding his face in his knees. “It’s stupid.”

Nora shook her head, laughing a little.

“It’s… endearing. What’d you draw it for?”

“I… I want to be a huntsman. Just like Weiss and Winter- and you! They told me all about how strong you were on the battlefield and how selfless you are… I want to be like that.”

Nora nodded, her icy blue eyes welling with slight tears.

She sniffled.

“That’s… really sweet… but, you know what you’re signing up for, right?”

Whitley’s face set with determination.

“Of course I do. Weiss and Winter have told me all about how difficult their lives were. I know the tragedies. I saw Weiss deal with the fall of Beacon right in front of me. I just…”

He shifted and sighed. Nora’s hand reached out and gripped his, a meaningful smile gracing her face.

“You want to prove you can do something right.”

“You understand.”

“Yeah. Reading people comes naturally to me.” She shrugged a little, then looked at the drawing in her other hand.

“So what’s the importance?”

Whitely pointed to the left-most snowflake. Thick lines, elegant nonetheless. “That’s Winter’s snowflake.” He pointed to the middle one. The same thick lines, but a bolder, more adventurous design. “That’s Weiss’s. She was always just that little bit more extra.” Then he pointed to the last one, a simple, thin snowflake with many branches. “That’s mine.”

Nora smiled at the paper. “You put a lot of thought into it.”

“I didn’t want my symbol to be meaningless, but I didn’t want the Schnee family crest. It’s got too many bad things tied to it for me.”

She set the drawing down. 

“You’ll make a great huntsman, Whitley. Keep fighting.”

A commotion downstairs drew their attention away from the drawing, now laying forgotten on the ground.

Well, not forgotten by all.

One smart doctor found the drawing.

He put it in Whitley’s quarters with a note.

Lovely work, young master Whitley. I overheard your conversation with Miss Valkyrie and thought this would be better protected here.

-Klein


End file.
